Freaks of Nature
by KittenHatake
Summary: Crack fic about Naruto, my own, my friends characters and a high school. Pairings include GaaKit, SasuNaruKio, and finally SakyraxKiba. Happypills ARE included, plus a lot of humor and moodiness. Expect a TON of Sakura and Ino bashing.


Freaks of Nature

Chapter One

A/N: Hey, this is my first story. Well, sorta. I have a quizilla account. But anyways, this is the first story I'm posting on here so please review! Anyways... yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto, nor it's characters. Heck, I don't even own one of the OC's in this story. Kioku Uchiha belongs to, yup, you guessed it, KiokuUchiha. Kitten Hatake is me, and Sakyra Haru, no matter how close to Sakura Haruno the name is, is MINE.

Kioku: Will you just start the story? God, I swear you talk more than Naruto when he's had coffee.

Naruto: Hey! ... What?

Kitten: Nothing, Naruto... Nothing...

Sasuke: Bakas.

Kitten/Kioku: -hits him over the head- WANNA TRY THAT AGAIN?!

Gaara: Guys, let's just start.

Kitten: Gaara! -glomps him- Ok, continue.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Freaks of Nature

Chapter One

"Did you hear about the family that moved in over the summer? They have a kid who's gonna be going here now."

"No way. Really?"

"I hope it's another girl!"

"Yeah, a hot girl."

"Pervert!"

Similar whispers spread throughout the classroom.

Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnng!!!!!!

"Ok, everyone in your seats."

Chairs scraped across the floor as kids got into their seats. The teacher, a female with black hair and red eyes, stood in front of the classroom. "As most of you know, my name is Yuhi Kurenai. I'm the math teacher and your homeroom teacher for this year." Some kids groaned, some cheered. Kurenai was the only female teacher in the whole school and she was the best at teaching. Unfortuantly her subject was math, which most kids hated.

"It seems we have a new student this year." Kurenai stated. Murmers began rippling across the classroom only to stop when the classroom door opened. "Ah, there you are!" Kurenai exclaimed as a young girl walked in. Her black hair was cut short, going less than an inch below her chin. Vivid red streaks were found here and there. Blue streaks were also found, not as noticible as the red. Her eyes were dark green, yet shining.

"Class, this is Sakyra." Sakyra did a shy, halfhearted wave, her face burning with the embarrassment and nervousness of being new, before turning her attention back to Kurenai. "You've been assigned a dorm with Hatake Kitten and Uchiha Kioku." Sakyra nodded and looked over the class, everyone looked back at her with curious eyes, but no one responded to the names.

A soft snoring was heard. "Kioku!" Kurenai shouted at a girl in the back. Kioku snorted loudly before falling out of her chair and onto the floor. "I'm up! I'm up!" She chirped as she got up from the floor and sat back in her seat. Students snickered quietly as Kurenai slapped her forehead. Kioku grinned at Kurenai, her silver eyes meeting Kurenai's crimson ones. Kurenai sighed. "Sakyra, sit in one of those empty seats next to Kioku." "Hai."

Sakyra walked past the aisles, feeling the eyes of everyone watching her, before sitting in an empty chair to the left of Kioku. "Hey." Kioku greeted her, brushing a black strand of hair out of her face. "I'm Kioku. But I guess Kurenai told you that already." Sakyra smiled and laughed slightly. "Yeah, I'm Sakyra." "Cool name. There's this girl with the name Sakura. Total prep." "Ugh, I hate preps. And at least my name is unique." Kioku grinned. She liked this new girl already. "You should seriously meet my friend." Kioku looked at her nonexistant watch as she continued. "She should be here in three... two..."

The door slammed open and a girl with short grayish-silver hair chewing gum walked in. "Hey, Teach." "Miss Hatake, just like your brother. Late as always it seems?" Kitten Hatake grinned. "Yeah, with a major difference..." Kitten blew a bubble and popped it. "I do it on purpose." With a cheeky grin still in place, Kitten strode over and sat down in the only other empty seat in the class, right next to Kioku. "Hey." Kitten high-fived Kioku, who returned it with one of her signature smirks.

"Neko-chan, this is Sakyra. She's our new roomie." Kitten popped her gum loudly, making it sound like a gunshot. Sakyra winced. Everyone else in the class ignored it, being used to the fact. "No kidding! Hey, you know there's a girl named-" "Sakura. I know. Kioku already told me." Kitten nodded in approval. "Good. Then you know she's a prep and needs to be killed." Sakyra nodded, grinning back.

"Good." "Why were you really late, Kitten?" Kioku asked, knowing that Kitten was only late when something important happened. "I overslept." Kitten answered. "Kakashi nii-san woke up early and didn't bother waking me up, 'cause he knows I usually wake up by myself. I was having a really good dream." Kioku smiled slyly. "Was it about Gaara?" She asked, her voice hinting something. Kitten blushed slightly and didn't answer.

Kioku laughed. "Kitten has a HUGE crush on this guy named Gaara." Kioku explained, noticing the confusion on Sakyra's face. "No, I don't." Kitten glared, but then grinned. "So, what time did you get here?" Kioku sighed heavily. "Early, of couse. You know how Sasuke always wants to get here early so he doesn't get attacked by fangirls." Kitten giggled. Sakyra looked confused again but before she could ask what they were talking about the bell rang again.

"Glad the first day of school is tomorrow instead of today." Sakyra said as she filed out the classroom with the rest of the students. "Oh yeah, totally. Besides, we need to show you around." Kitten said, chewing on her gum again. "But first, let's go to our dorm. Hopefully this year we didn't get stuck with the one next to the preps." All three girls shuddered. "Let's hope not."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kitten: You liked it?

Sasuke: It sucked.

Kioku: You're just mad cuz you're not in it yet.

Sasuke: -glares- Hn.

Naruto: Hey, Kitten?

Kitten: Yeah?

Naruto: -points to Gaara-

Gaara: -turning purple-

Kitten: Oopsie! -lets him go- Hehe, anyways. More later!


End file.
